Confession With No Regret
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Hinamori harus mengakuinya, dan tidak boleh ada penyesalan atas itu....


HitsuHina lagi.... HitsuHina lagi.....

Gomen nasai.... Nama Kazuka kebanyakan nongol dibagian sini.....*bersimpuh*

Nahh, yang sebenernya kayak kisah Kazuka itu mungkin yang disini, sama-sama bimbang kayak Hinamori, tapi endingnya jaoooh.... beda...

Yang sbelumnya itu salah tulis....

Silahkannd.....

**Confession With No Regret**

Hitsugaya diam. Tetesan embun mulai menetes dari ujung daun-daun hijau. Menggambarkan kesejukan yang indah. Terasa sedikit angin yang mengawali pagi menjalar disekeliling kulit putihnya. Ditengadahkannya kepala ke langit. Cahaya kemerahan menggaris di ufuk timur. Hari yang baru dimulai lagi. Sekarang ia mesti melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolah. Rutinitas yang baginya tak memiliki arti yang mendalam.

******************************

"Hitsugaya, benar, aku tak bohong padamu, ?" Ichigo sekali bilang pada pemuda berambut salju itu.

"Dai hanya menganggapku tak lebih dari teman masa kecil. Sekarang kami pun tak lagi sering bersama."

"Percayalah pada Ichigo, Hitsugaya-kun, dia sedang menunggumu." Rukia menimpali.

"Tak mungkin." Hitsugaya pergi dari mereka berdua. Berusaha menghindar dari percakapan membosankan yang bahkan dia tak tahu apa yang mesti dilakukan. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat cewek yang jadi objek pembicaraan mereka tadi. Benarkah apa yang dikatakan mereka berdua ? Tak mungkin. Sekali lagi Hitsugaya menepisnya.

******************************

Rasa lapar memaksa Hitsugaya untuk duduk disini, di ruang tempat para siswa makan. Memakan menu rutin sekolah ini, yang sudah bosan dinikmatinya. Tapi tanpa sengaja matanya tertuju lagi pada gadis itu, yang membuatnya harus memikirkan lagi, memikirkan hal yang tanpa tahu kepastiannya.

"Benarkah Momo mengaharapkanku ? Menyukaiku ? Akukah cinta pertamanya ?" Pertanyaan dalam hati Hitsugaya yang membuatnya bingung setengah mati. Ia juga sebenarnya menyukai gadis itu, mengharapkannya, tapi dia takut, sebuah ketakutan yang kalau terwujud bisa menghancurkan tali persahabatan yang bahkan sekarang sudah merenggang.

Momo, panggilan akrab Hitsugaya bagi seorang Hinamori Momo, sekarang agak menjauh darinya. Sebenarnya Hitsugaya tak terlalu memahami apa yang dipikirkan Momo, tapi gambaran secara umum baginya, penyebab itu semua adalah, karena ia malu terus-terusan berada di dekat teman kecilnya, yang mungkin akan menyebabkan orang berprasangka bahwa hubungan mereka lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Kalaupun itu benar, kesimpulan Hitsugaya bulat, bahwa Momo tidak menyukainya, bahkan Hitsugaya teringat kata-kata Momo dulu, bahwa ia hanya menganggap Hitsugaya sebagai adiknya, meski usia mereka terpaut tak sampai satu tahun.

Hinamori melintas disampingnya, tapi tak menegur Hitsugaya samasekali. Hitsugaya ingin sekali meraih tangannya, dan menanyakan kenapa Momo menjauh darinya selama satu bulan ini. Tapi lagi-lagi ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Maaf, Shiro-chan....." ucap Hinamori pelan, dari kejauhan.

******************************

"Kenapa tak kau bilang saja ?!!" Rukia menghentak meja Hinamori sampai Hinamori menutup telinganya.

"Aku takut Kuchiki...."

"Aku nggak ikutan, ya......" Ichigo berjalan menjauh.

"Ichigooo.... Kau juga harus ikut..!" Rukia menyeret Ichigo.

"Kenapa mesti ?" tanya Ichigo.

"Mereka kan sudah membantu kita berdua dalam urusan semacam ini beberapa waktu yang lalu, jadi kita juga harus membantu mereka, bodoh!!"

"Iya...iya..." sahut Ichigo malas.

"A...Kalian tidak perlu bertengkar seperti itu demi aku..." Hinamori merasa bersalah atas pertengkaran sepasang anak manusia itu.

"Kembali ke topik utama !!" seru Rukia seolah seperti seorang ahli.

"Sombong sekali kau..." kata Ichigo yang menyebabkan kepala Rukia seperti mengeluarkan asap saking jengkelnya dengan perilaku cowoknya itu. Mereka lalu berkejaran keliling kelas, dengan tawa Ichigo yang menggoda dia pun menangkap Rukia, malah pemandangan itu jadi seperti permainan anak kecil, dibanding scene romantis.

"Seperti anak kecil..." senyum Hinamori. Ia jadi mengingat saat seperti itu, bersama Hitsugaya, ia melakukan permainan seperti itu, kejar-kejar, dan selalu saja Hitsugaya yang menyerah duluan, tapi kini, masa-masa seperti itu tak akan pernah lagi terulang.

Hinamori ingin, ingin sekali menyampaikan perasaan ini pada Shiro-chan, sahabat kecilnya, tapi, beribu ketakutan, yang ternyata sama dengan yang dirasakan Hitsugaya, selalu menghantuinya, dan lebih memilih menyimpannya sendiri.

******************************

Dua orang sedang mengintip dari balik rak buku. Ichigo dan Rukia. Mereka sedang memperhatikan rencana yang mereka susun berdua. Mempertemukan Hinamori dan Hitsugaya di perpustakaan dan membuat mereka berbicara satu sama lain tentang perasaan masing-masing. Sesuai rencana, Hinamori pun masuk ke ruangan itu, tapi dengan cepat ia memutar balik langkahnya dan keluar lagi. Ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut putih di dalamnya, dan berusaha menghindarinya.

"Se...sepertinya rencana kita sudah gagal, Ichigo..."

"Ya, kalau begitu, kita tanya langsung ke mereka saja, kau cepat susul Hinamori, dan aku akan berbicara pada Hitsugaya." perintah Ichigo. Ichigo lalu mengahmpiri Hitsugaya.

"Hei, Hitsugaya, apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan tentang Hinamori saat ini ?" tanya Ichigo seperti seorang investigator.

"Momo ? Yang kupikirkan tentangnya saat ini ? Aku ingin mengetahui apa yang dipikirkannya tentangku." Hitsugaya beranjak keluar, dengan kata-kata yang kurang pasti. Ichigo cuma menggaruk kepalanya menghadapi persoalan semacam ini, yang begitu rumit.

Sementara itu Rukia....

"Hei, Hinamori-san, tunggu....!!"

"Ada apa, Kuchiki ?" Hinamori menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mengapa, kau selalu menjauh jika dihadapkan dengan Hitsugaya-kun ?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku takut, Kuchiki..."

"Takut kenapa ? Dia kan juga manusia ?"

"Bukan dalam masalah seperti itu... Tapi..."

"Tapi apa ? Cepat katakan !!!"

"Jika aku dekat dengannya, aku jadi semakin mengaguminya, jika aku semakin mengaguminya, itu akan membuatku berada dalam sebuah dilema yang merepotkan. Jika aku menyatakannya, persahabatan selama ini bisa putus begitu saja. Tapi jika ku hanya menyimpannya, aku jadi semakin susah dan sakit.... Oleh karena itu aku ingin jauh darinya, agar kami bisa tetap bisa bersahabat secara biasa tanpa kata cinta dalam arti sebenarnya."

Rukia diam sesaat. Memang sangat susah, pikirnya. "Itu semua memang sulit, Hinamori-san, tapi, buatlah keputusan yang dapat membuatmu lebih nyaman." Rukia menepuk bahunya.

"Arigatou, Kuchiki, aku akan coba memikirkannya."

Rukia menjauh, dan menghampiri Ichigo yang sedang berjalan kebingungan.

"Selanjutnya kita biarkan mereka yang memutuskan. Campur tangan kita cukup sampai disini. Cinta akan lebih baik jika diputuskan oleh masing-masing hati."

"Ya...." Ichigo menjawab, tersenyum, kemudian menggenggam tangan Rukia.

******************************

Hinamori berpikir dalam-dalam. Pelajaran yang sedang diterangkan guru, tak dihiraukannya. Pikirannya tertuju pada satu nama. Toushiro Hitsugaya. Nama itu telah dikenalnya sejak 10 tahun yang lalu.

Apakah ia siap untuk kehilangan sahabat seperti Hitsugaya, jika ia menyatakan hal itu? Atau ia harus memendamnya selama-lamanya ? Ia jadi meneteskan air mata ketika mengingat berbagai peristiwa yang ia alami bersama Hitsugaya. Sedih, senang, semuanya pernah ia alami bersama Hitsugaya.

"Hei...hei... Momo, kau kenapa ?" Hitsugaya yang duduk disebelahnya memberanikan diri bertanya pada Hinamori.

"Ah..uh... Ti...tidak apa-apa kok Shiro-chan... mataku cuma kemasukan debu sedikit...." katanya menyeka air mata yang jatuh di pipinya.

"Benarkah ?"

"Be...benar kok..." Hinamori tersenyum. "Tuh, kan aku baik-baik saja..." lanjutnya, meyakinkan Hitsugaya.

******************************

Hinamori masuk ke kamarnya. Kelelahan. Atau tepatnya lelah berpikir, apa keputusan yang harus ia ambil. Kehilangan Hitsugaya tapi perasaannya tersampaikan, tapi baginya itu menyakitkan, karena kehilangan Hitsugaya sedihnya melebihi apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Tidak menyampaiknnya tapi ia tetap bersahabat dengan Hitsugaya, sama saja membuatnya sakit. Jadi keduanya adalah pilihan yang sama baginya, sama-sama menyakitkan.

Tapi ia mesti membuat keputusan secepatnya, sebelum terlambat, dan keputusan itu tak boleh menyisakan sedikitpun penyesalan, tekadnya. Tanpa sadar ia jadi terlelap.

******************************

Hinamori tersentak, ia tengah berada di sebuah taman, dimana ia dan Hitsugaya sering bermain semasa kecil dulu. Tiba-tiba muncul Hitsugaya. Dia tersenyum, kemudian melambaikan tangannya.

"Shiro-chan !!!!!" teriaknya.

"Cuma mimpi, ya...." lanjutnya lagi. Tapi ia jadi takut akan kehilangan Hitsugaya, karena di mimpi itu Hitsugaya melambaikan tangannya. Apakah ia akan benar-benar kehilangan Hitsugaya ? Dengan cepat ia ambil keputusannya, yang benar-benar ia yakini tidak akan membuatnya menyesal.

Dilihatnya jam. Pukul 7 malam. Ia lalu mengambil jaket. Pergi keluar rumah, melangkah menuju suatu tempat.

******************************

Tibalah ia di taman ini. Taman yang ada dalam mimpinya. Entah mengapa ia yakin sekali akan bertemu Hitsugaya di tempat itu. Padahal itu hanya mimpi belaka. Mimpi yang merupakan cerminan dari pikiran, dan juga bisa sebagai penanda masa depan, terkadang.

Dilihatnya sekeliling. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Lalu ia duduk di bangku panjang berwarna hijau, yang sudah terkelupas catnya. Dulu ini juga tempat kenangannya bersama Hitsugaya, mereka berdua duduk disini, tapi karena bangku ini baru saja dicat, celana mereka jadi belepotan warna hijau. Lucu sekali.

"Sedang apa kau disini ?" sebuah suara mengejutkannya. Suara yang amat disukainya.

"Uhmmm... Shiro-chan sendiri sedang apa ?"

"Menunggu seseorang."

"Siapa ?"

"Yang ada di dalam mimpiku tadi."

Hinamori kaget.

"Apakah orang itu tersenyum padamu,. kemudian melambaikan tangannya ?" Hinamori mencoba menebak.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ?" Hitsugaya menatapnya heran.

Hinamori tersenyum, seiring munculnya bayangan merah muda di bawah matanya.

Ia sepertinya mulai mempercayai keajaiban mimpi.

"Karena aku juga bermimpi yang sama."

Mereka bertatapan. Tatapan indah yang mencerminkan semua isi hati yang ingin mereka keluarkan dan sampaikan.

"Awalnya aku takut menyampaikan ini, Shiro-chan....."

"Mengapa kau mesti takut ?"

"Aku takut, kalau aku bilang menyukaimu, kau yang tak menyukaiku akan pergi meninggalkanku, dan persahabatan kita tak akan tersambung lagi."

"Tak mungkin aku melakukannya. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu. Rasa yang mendesak untuk disampaikan. Tapi sejuta ketakutan membayangiku."

Hinamori tersenyum. Hitsugaya membalasnya. Tangannya lalu memegang pipi kanan Hinamori.

"Aishiteru, Momo..."

"Aishiteru juga, Shiro-chan...."

Hitsugaya memberanikan diri mendekati wajah Hinamori, kemudian mengecup lembut bibirnya.

"Aku ingin kau selalu di dekatku, Momo."

"Aku juga, aku tak ingin kau meninggalkanku, Shiro-chan."

Senyum pun kembali menghiasi malam bagi mereka berdua. Ketakutan yang dulu membayang sudah tak perlu dirisaukan lagi untuk sebuah keputusan. Dan keyakinan Hinamori atas keputusannya benar-benar tak membuatnya menyesal. Begitu pula Hitsugaya.

``````````OWARI``````````

Hiks..... tanpa penyesalan.... Kazuka juga pengen sperti itu....

Tapi itu cuma ada difanfic....

Ripyu pleaseee....


End file.
